


Tunnel

by Arztwolf



Category: COD Origins Zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Richtofen and Takeo find an out of the way tunnel and some fun.





	Tunnel

Once they had gone a mile down the tunnel, Takeo and Edward fell on each other. Hands groping and grabbing they fell to the dirt floor, neither caring what they were on. Frantic hands worked buttons free, while their tongues played in each other’s mouth. 

Once free from their trousers, they thrust against each other, erect cocks hitting like swords. Needing more, Edward got on all fours and presented his ass like a dog in heat, Takeo lubing himself before mounting the impatient German and pushing in. 

Edward moaned loudly as the burning pain that coursed through his body slowly turned into a pleasurable fullness. Hearing the moan, Takeo thrust even harder as Edward reached beneath himself. What had taken a day to plan, was finished in mere minutes. 

Both of them came nearly simultaneously, choking back pleasured cries so the others would not find them. Once finished they jumped to their feet and headed back the way they’d came, hoping the other two weren’t suspicious.


End file.
